


Ordinary Angels

by Gwir_Weld_y_Galon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwir_Weld_y_Galon/pseuds/Gwir_Weld_y_Galon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie Winchester and her brothers, RJ and Nano, were destined to be decidedly abnormal. After all, what options do you have when your parents are the Archangel Gabriel (or Loki, depending on the day) and the one true vessel of Lucifer (who may or may not be the Antichrist)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordinary Angels

**Ordinary Angels – The Blog of Ellen Mary Jessica Sigyn Winchester**

**Part the First – Kerouac Kids**

**Today’s date:** September 18th 2008

 **My Soundtrack for the Day:** Party Scene – All Time Low

 **My Quote of the Day:** The building was on fire, and it wasn't my fault. (Harry Dresden, Blood Rites)

 **The Sibling I’m Pissed Off At today:** Nano, cause he tried to dye my hair beyond my ends again. 

**And now on to the blog itself…**

Ok. Good Morning, internet! My name is ridiculously long and in the header, but you can call me Ellie. I have a huge family – four brothers and a sister, two dads, a grandad and more uncles than I even want to think about. My closest family members are my brothers, RJ, Nano, Fen and Jorge, and my sister, Hel. Yes, my sister’s name is Hel. See, my Dad is Loki, the Norse Gods, on occasion. Most of the time he’s Gabriel the Archangel, but sometimes, he’s Loki. Meaning that my brother Fen is Fenrir, my Brother Jorge is Jormungand, and Hel is Hel. Yeah. My Pa, on the other hand, is a Hunter. He tracks down dangerous supernatural creatures and kills them. But Pa is all special because a demon named Azazael put demon blood in him when he was a kid, which means he has superpowers. 

My Pa is awesome. 

My brothers are RJ – which is short for Robert John, after Pa’s surrogate and biological fathers. He’s tall and blond and ‘like a juvenile Greek God’ as my aunt AJ puts it. Nano – which is short for Anansi Owen – takes after Dad, in that he’s short, and blond, and likes to play tricks on people (see the Sibling that I’m pissed at bit at the top). Fen is my bestest friend, and he can shapeshift into a wolf. When he’s human, he’s a six foot guy with dark hair and grey eyes. He taught me to speak wolf when we were kids. Jorge - Jormungand - is the World Serpent, and so speaks, well, in effect it's Parseltongue, most of the time, and he has tattoos shaped like snakes wrapped around just about every part of his body. Hel has one side of her body really pale, and one side really dark, so her right side is blond and blue eyed, and her left is darked haired with eyes like chocolate. 

I also have a boyfriend who has no idea about all of this. His name is Harry Harper, but I call him Hoss. He has curly lond hair and brown eyes, and he's funny, and smart, and a great violinist, and I love him. But I need to tell him what's actually going Bump in the night, but I have no idea how. I'll get back to you on how that goes.  
I spend my time travelling around the country with my Pa and my Dad, Fen and sometimes RJ, in Uncle Dean’s chevvy Impala. Uncle Dean got taken to Hell on the back end of a demon deal six months or so ago, and Pa took the car after that. But that brings me to the reason I’m starting this.  
My Uncle Dean is alive again. 

Yeah, you read that right. My Uncle got resurrected. And by the looks of it, he got resurrected by my Uncle Castiel. Uncle Cas is one of the few angels I actually like. There are, of all the angels of heaven, three who are not complete and utter douchebags, and one who has his days. I also have to friendly demons who like to float around and help out. But seriously, most of my Dad’s family are morons. 

But still – Uncle Dean. Alive. Really truly alive, and kicking, and, apparently, according to Grandpa Bobby. My Grandpa Bobby is actually my Pa’s surrogate father – but because biological Grandfather John is very very dead, he’s my grandfather. Grandpa Bobby lives in South Dakota, and he calls Dad and Pa ‘idjits’ all the time. He’s cool.  
But if Uncle Cas has bought Uncle Dean back, it means the Apocalypse is about to start. And I don't want to think about that.  
 **Lyrics of the Day:** _Don't be afraid I've got your back when times get rough and bring you down..._


End file.
